Great efforts have been made to meet the requirements of performance and compactness of mobile and portable phones.
As the requirements for mobile phones of even smaller size increase, the requirements of better performance, more functions and services increase at the same time. Consequently, more and more components have to fit in on an even smaller area or space in the portable phone. An increased number of components also cause increased electrical losses.
Every mobile phone is provided with some kind of antenna switch for switching between transmitting and receiving of signals using at least one antenna. Prior known antenna switch stages are divided in two separate substeps or components. The first step is an amplifier step which is connected to the successive switching step. FIG. 1 shows a prior art single band antenna switch, comprising an amplifier component and a switching component both components including several bulky components, such as inductors, PIN diodes, capacitors and filters, which cause losses in the switch. Particularly, this is more apparant in a dual band system having another signal path.